Forbidden Desire
by angelspike15
Summary: A long time ago an assassin fell in love with the daughter of the man he killed and yaers later met her again to drag her in his life.


_Forbidden Desire_

_The Dragon of Death had just completed and confirmed his mission, taking a picture of the gruesome murder before him. The rich monster he was acquired to terminate corpse laid beneath his feet with no light of life or sign of his soul left, the white, ice-cold body just strewn on the floor with an eerie snaked blood trail leading to it. His shadowed figure hid away from that night's blood red moon, not realizing a terrified twelve year old had stumbled in dead tired from playing all day at her friends house and hid seeing her father held by his throat suspended in the air while the rest of his blood was drained into what she observed as a monster. This girl couldn't make a sound as she was so utterly shocked and terrified. She would never forget her father's last words as he died._

"_I know I have sinned and exploited everyone's money… I have destroyed countless lives including your friends and yours but i will never regret it… I wanted money and power, now that I no longer have that pleasure so I could care less about apologies and fixing the peasant's lives that I have destroyed… My stupid kindhearted daughter always said people should be treated better or it could come back and destroy me as well but I could care less, she can die too… No one shall have my money besides the dark order that helped me… Finish me off now!"_

"_With pleasure you sick bastard!" With that the assassin finished off his prey with one last drink of blood and blew fire into the rich coward causing him to finally collapse with no more life to utter another disgusting word. "Burn in hell asshole." The mysterious boy about the age of the girl then jumped out of the window while leaving his signature burnt "D" on the door and forehead of his victim._

Six Years Later

She awoke in a cold sweat screaming like she has been for almost a year now from her never-ending nightmare. Her shorter than average caring roommate awoke immediately holding her tight while telling her it was ok and it's just a dream.

"Lucy, calm down please, It's gonna be ok. It was just a dream, m'kay Lucy? Please don't cry, you know I worry about you like a sister." The petite bluenette held her, cradling her gently, crying with her because she was scared for her friend. "Tell me what happened Lucy, please. You've been hiding it for so long and I can't even try to help if you don't talk to me… I'll always listen to you, so please confide in me Lucy…" Levy forced a smile down to her fragile friend to show her sincerity.

"I'll tell you in good time Levy-chan, just not now… It seems like these are premonitions or visions of somebody I know or myself… Either way the little girl is terrified and I feel exactly all the emotions that she feels… I see every single little detail but for some reason I can't make out the boy's face and his voice is barely a whisper…" Lucy managed to sob some of what she has seen in her dreams, afraid that her friend would think she was crazy for thinking that. Still she shivered in fear that the dream would somehow turn out to be reality and the mysterious boy would come for whoever the little girl is to tie up loose ends. What the blonde didn't realize was a pink haired man was silently watching her and her bluenette friend.

"So I've found my little mistake after all these years, finally. I can't wait to introduce myself to my woman that I should've taken years ago, but I was a foolish child."

Two Hours Later: At The College

Lucy walked into school for her first class of the day at the University of Magnolia. She walked through the halls with her Freshman map of the school looking for her Battle Training 101 classroom. As she was searching the school she bumped into a gorgeous, well-built pink haired man who was wearing his usual vest and scarf along with his white pants. "I'm sss-sorry for bumping iii-into you, Senpai…" She managed to stutter out through her thoughts of how sexy he was and she hopes to run into him again, but next time at a club. He gave Lucy a horrifying death glare while pinning her to the wall and staring deep into her eyes like looking into her soul. "Watch where you're going Blondie or you might just become my toy, you've got everything I'm looking for too. A nice voluptuous ass, good C-cup titties, sexy and wanting chocolate eyes, and a voice that would send me over if I heard it moan." Lucy stood there flabbergasted, contemplating whether to be pissed and offended or swooned and swept off her feet. Finally she decided that his snide remark was completely uncalled for, right before she brought her hand back and went to give him the hardest slap she could muster. He stood there calmly while catching her hand with no effort whatsoever and this time slammed her against the wall. He pinned her there, a knee pressed up against her honey pot, one arm to the side of the wall with another going up her shirt to the perfect titties he's been wanting to claim ever since he was thirteen. Natsu leaned down to whisper in the blondes ear, "You royally fucked yourself now, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." The pink-haired beast slung her over his shoulder, smacking her ass in the process, and carried her to the university's dragstrip garage. He set her down telling her not to move or he'll have to punish her now then proceeded to unveil his beauty. Lucy's eyes widened through her anger at the amazing sight in front of her, sitting under where a red tarp was just at there was a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS with a 350 big block engine supercharged. The car was blood red with midnight black racing stripes, red and black yin-yang dragon seat and steering wheel covers, license plate that read "DRAGON", and an inscription on the dash that said "Dragon Of Death". "Get your sweet ass in the car, chocolate eyes. Don't make me put you in there." Lucy didn't know what came over her because she should have been running for her life but instead she decided to get in the car like he said and see what happens. In the car she noticed the console was gone and replaced with a hatch that contained nitrous, an rpm gauge that went to 10000, the speedometer went up to 400 mph, and four buttons for the nitrous. Natsu's trunk had 2 Memphis 12" subs. "Ready for what will be the second best ride of your life, me being the first?" Lucy sat there wide-eyed, not knowing what to say back. "I take that as a yes." With that being said he started the car, turned on "Just A Lil Bit", and sped off drifting around the corner...


End file.
